proyecto: comunicacion
by kotydecullen
Summary: 6 chicos de la secundaria forsk son elegidos para quedarse en una cabaña por un proyecto de comunicacion. pero no cualquier grupo sino que son 3 parejas de mellizos,abra peleas,renconsilacion,juegos,chistes pero mucho amor!pesimo sumary!istoria mejorada
1. parejas!

**Nada de esto me pertenece todo es de E.M solo la trama en mia!!**

p.o.v. Edward

ahora sortearemos las parejas- dijo la profesora en eso apareció el profesor con dos bolsas en la mano-que serán mixtas.

Este contiene los nombres d los chico-dijo el profesor mostrando una bolsa.

Y esta el de las chicas –dijo la profesora mostrando la otra bolsa.

A medida que vamos sacando los nombres quiero que se acomoden con sus respectivas parejas-nos dijo el Prof.

Bueno comencemos-dijo la profesora

Luego de unos s nombres sacaron el Mio.

Edward Cullen –dijo el profesor.

y Isabella Swann –continuo la Prof.

Ese era el apellido de Emmett así que supongo que era su fui al lado de ella ya que estábamos cerca no me costo encontrarla.

Ya me estaba aburriendo escuchando como sorteaban los nombres.

Escuche el de Jasper.

Jasper hale-dijo el profesor.

Y Alice Cullen-dijo la profesora, genial a Jasper le toco con dos estaban al lado a si que no se movieron.

Emmett swan-dijo el profesor.

Rosalie hale –dijo la profesora.

Mire a Emmett tenia una sonrisa hasta que escucho el nombre de su compañera..

¿Qué?-dijo.

Me compadezco de Emmett Rosalie podría ser bonita pero es vanidosa y con un carácter!

Mire a Rosalie, juro que vi una sonrisa extenderse por su rostro , pero la borro rápidamente!

Rosalie no se movió de donde estaba a si que Emmett se tuve que ir con ella.

Luego que terminaron de dictar los nombres

Bueno ahora vamos a sortear los que serán grupos.

Les pudo lo mismo que hoy-dijo el Prof.-júntense los grupos.

Luego de dictar el primer grupo seguimos nosotros.

Edward Cullen , y Isabella Swann , Emmett swan , Rosalie hale , Jasper hale y Alice Cullen-dijo la profesora.

OH si esto si que es genial(nótese mi sarcasmo)justo estamos los tres mellizos en el mismo grupo!!

Como Alice y Jasper , bella como le gustaba que la llamaran y yo estábamos juntos les toco venir a Emmett y Rosalie,la ultima un poco mas y se reía en la cara de bella, no fui el único que lo noto vi que Alice la miraba mal al igual que Jasper, pero Emmett estaba distraído así que ni cuenta se dio.

Bueno chicos los esperamos mañana a la misma hora de la entrada, abra autobuses que los llevaran ya que serán cabañas en diferentes lugares , tienen tres habitaciones con dos camas cada una, dos baños para mujeres y varones, una cocina y un pequeño living.

Ah y un ultimo aviso-dijo la profesora-espero que sepan cocinar porque abra suficiente comida en la alacena para los seis.

OH (nota mental:que Alice no se acerque para cocinar)-pensé.

En eso sonó el timbre del receso y todos salimos del gimnasio.

Todavía faltaba una hora de clase y mañana seria un día muy largo!

E&B A&J R&E E&B A&J R&E E&B A&J R&E E&B A&J R&E E&B A&J R&E

**BUENO GRACIAS A SUS REVIENS ME DIERON GANAS DE ESRIBIR ESTE** **CAPI ANTES DE LO PREVISTO..**

Quien quiere un abraso de Emmett o un beso de Edward!!solo denle go!!al botoncito verde!!


	2. miradas

esto no me `pertenece y ..ya saben como sigue…

p.o.v bella.

Las siguiente hora paso normal..

Todos cuchicheaban sobre lo del proyecto, algunos se quejaban de sus parejas otros estaban felices.

Cuando termino la clase de historia todos suspiraron..y la verdad estaba muy aburrida..

Cuando Salí del curso me encontré con Alice y nos fuimos juntas a esperar a nuestros hermanos!

Cuando estaba por llegar al estacionamiento una mano me tapo los ojos!

Hermanita!!-chillo.

Emmett nose supone que tendrías que decir quien soy?

Ah para que?? si yo ya se quien eres-me dijo el muy entupido.

Suspire-déjalo así-le dije.

Adiós chicos-nos dijo Jasper mientras nos daba un beso en la mejilla.

Adiós jassy-dijimos los tres Emmett con una voz chillona.

Miramos mientras Jasper se iba en el BMW de su hermana y ella me miraba Mm... si las miradas matasen…

Luego vino Edward, nos dijo adiós mientras subía al coche,

Alice se despidió de nosotros con un beso en la mejilla .

Se subieron al auto de este s fueron.

Emmett se subió a mi auto mientras yo hacia lo mismo

Por suerte no le descapotado , porque ya estaba empezando a lloviznar.

Nos fuimos, me iba a 150 k/m

Llegamos en diez minutos.

Emmett me empujo para pasar por las escaleras y yo ole murmure un "idiota"

Subí las escaleras , sin tropezar un nuevo record.

Mama y papa habían salido a pasear juntos.

Y entre a mi habitación deje mi mochila y busque ropa y me entre a bañar.

Luego tendría que empacar para mañana.

**Y?? les gusto??**

**Reviens??**

**Sugerencias??**

**Gracias a: **MyMCYBERFRIENDSHIP, edward4598 ,dahe-li ,little hope , gabby. vampire , Lady of game , 19diana92

Por sus comentarios ..

Os quire kooty..


	3. peleas

esto no me pertenece , es todo de la buenisima escritora SM YO SOLO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES.

edward

cuando llegamos a la casa alice saludo a mama y subio volando hacia su habitación, yo en cambio salude a mi mama y me fui lento hacia mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue bañarme ,luego de relajarme agarre mi laptop y entre en mi msn.

Estaban Emmett y Jasper.

Emmett sexy dice: Eddie!!

Edward : Emmy!!

Emmett sexy dice: jaja XD

Jasper hale se agrego a la conversación.

Emmett sexy dice: Jassy!

Edward :jassy!

Jasper hale dice:Emmy!!Eddy!!

Jasper hale dice: QUE HAY CHICOS?

Edward :nada y vos?

Emmett sexy dice: tampoco nada aburrido.

Haci estuvimos hablando hasta que decidimos que era hora de empacar para mañana ..

Golpearon mi puerta ..

Si eres Alice-dije-no pases.

La puerta se abrió y vi. a mi mama.

Ed quieres que te ayude a empacar?-me pregunto con ternura.

Claro ma!y Alice?-le pregunte

No espera déjame pensar –le dije.

De compras-dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Reímos.

Mi mama era muy dulce y comprensiva para Alice y para mi era la mejor mama del mundo!

Terminamos de empacar y bajamos , yo le ayude a hacer la cena.

Cuando terminamos puse la mesa y llego Alice y me ayudo!

Luego llego papa y con mama se saludaron con un beso, mi sueño es tener una familia como la de ellos encontrara alguien bueno para mi.

Cenamos le preguntamos a papa como le fue y así hasta que terminamos papa se ofreció a ayudar a levantar la mesa.

Yo me despedí diciendo que ya tenia sueño.

Subí y me cambie y me acosté .

Estaba cansado Haci que en el instante me dormí.

EDWARD DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-ME GRITO Alice mientras s tiraba encima Mio

ALICEEE-grite mire el relog-SON LAS 5:30

Bueno hermanito tenemos que prepararnos para el dia de hoy-dijo ella!

Te odio-murmure para mi.

Hay cuuanto amor!-dijo sarcásticamente-yo tambien te quiero.

Bella p.o.v

Estaba a punto de besar Eduard ,nos acercábamos de repente en su mano tenia un balde llenno de agua y me lo tiro.

Jaja escuche la sonora carcajada de mi hermanito!

EMMETT!!!CORRE QUE VAS A MORIR!!-le grite!

El salio corriendo y yo detrás de como hize pero no tropese con las escaleras!

Chicos si se van a matar no dejen sangre en el piso-dijo mi mama en broma!

NO TENIAS A NADIE MAS QUE MOLESTAR?-le pregunte!

No hermanita, Jasper ya me amenazo que si lo molestaba me haría pagar muy caro, Alice me dijo que ella se iba a levantar mas temprano y que no molestaba a Edward que ella se encargaría de eso.

Me perdonas?-me pregunto

No –le dije

Emmett ,bella ya empacaron?

Tres remeras y dos pantalones entra en la categoria de empacar?-pregunto Emmett

No-dijo mama

Vete ya a empacar-le dijo

El subió saltando las escaleras.

Bella tu ya empacaste?-me pregunto.

Si,pero me voy a bañar y a sacarme esta ropa mojada-le dije

Me fui arriba me bañe y me cambie mi mama nos dijo que que vayamos a comer.

Luego nos despedimos de mama, le dijimos que la ibamos a extrañar.

Chicos nos quieren que los lleve yo-nos pregunto,.

Mama queremos llegar hoy-le dijo Emmett-creo que el colectivo va a llegar mas rapido

Reimos.

Bueno ma te dejamos –le dije

nos fuimos afuera teniamos que ir a la otra cuadra ahí pasaba el colectivo Emmett levaba dos maletas una mia y una suya y yo llevaba un bolsito mio.

Jasper

Rosalie y yo ya estábamos listos para irnos ahora solo estábamos esperando a mama para que nos lleve.

Rosalie te puedo hacer una pregunta?-le dije.

Ya la has hecho-dijo

Mi hermana me desesperaba no nos llevavamos muy bien ya que para ella yo no era su hermano, en el colegio me ignoraba, cosa que no me importaba.

Porque no quieres a bella?-le pregunte

De repente me talo con la mirada.

Bella? quien es esa?-me pregunto

Rosalie no te hagas Isabella swan no te suena?-le dije.

Ah esa!-dijo.

Mira Rosalie se que no me vas a decir –le dije-pero no te permito que te metas con mis amigos.

Ah claro-me dijo friamente-la defiendes a ella y yo que soy tu hermana no.

Ah eres mi hermana?-le dije cínicamente—no lo demuestras.

Chicos no los voy a poder llevar-nos dijo mama-pero luci esta dispuesta a llevarlos.

Ya me lo suponía-murmure.

Luci era como de la familia era la sirvienta ,mama y papa casi nuncan estaban pero cuando estaban nos juntabamos en una casa o la de los cullen o la de los swan.

Todos eramos muy amigos.

**Bueno les gusto?**

**Esper que les guste **

**Tratare de actualisar lo mas pronto posible.**

**Os quiero koty.**

**Gracias por sus reviens?**

Hagan clip aki.


	4. llegada

Nada de esto me pertenece, pertenece a E.M

bella

con Emmett subimos al autobús después de esperar aproximadamente 10 minutos iba medio vació, pero la mayoría eran chicos del instituto.

Nos sentamos en los últimos asientos que son de cinco, solo había una señora en la punta.

Luego de 10 minutos de viaje en la curva en donde dobla en colectivo, subió Alice llevando un bolsito al igual que yo.

Y luego vimos a Edward con cuatro maletas que se veían pesadas, ellos se sentaron al lado nuestro.

Hola chicos, saludaron -Edward y Alice

Hola-dijimos Emmett y yo.

Gracias por tu ayuda , Alice –le dijo Edward

Ay hermanito eres mi hermano eso es lo que tienes que hacer-le dijo ella –mira –señalo a Emmett que tenia mi maleta y la suya.

Pero bella no tiene tres maletas, solo una y no creo que pese tanto-dijo el.

Alice porque traes 3 maletas ,solo nos vamos Díez días no ,nos mudamos-le dije yo.

Hay bella tengo que traer lo necesario-se defendió ella.

Si lo necesario no toda tu casa – se burlo Emmett.

Ella le saco la lengua y Edward y yo reímos.

No no dimos cuenta que llegamos hasta que se empezaron a levantar.

Emmett le dijo a Edward que el iba a aguantar todas las maletas sin quejarse.

Este le dijo que no, entonces Emmett le cambio de maleta.

Emmett llevaba la suya y las tres maletas de Alice y Edward la mía y la de el .

Duende que traes en estas maletas? ladrillos ?-pregunto.

Cosas –dijo ella-creo que te gustaran luego.

Los alumnos estaban en el estacionamiento.

Todos nos quedamos ahí .

Rosalie p.o.v.

Después de la pelea con mi hermano nos informaron que la sirvienta es la que nos llevaría.

Sosa que ya suponía, nuestros padres nunca están

Y cuando están se reúnen en la casa de alguno de los amiguitos de mi donde yo nunca me iba.

Jasper es buen hermano a pesar de que lo ignore y todo el es mi hermano y me dolió que el piense que yo no lo tome como uno o que el crea que yo no soy su hermana.

Yo ya tenia mis maletas abajo solo eran dos pero no creo que entre ni una aguja mas.

Lucia la sirvienta nos llevo al colegio en mi convertible.

Llegamos y yo me fui con mis amigas,y Jasper con los suyo.

ESTA PORQUERIA SIRVE?-dijo el director en el micrófono.

Muchos se reían ante este comentario.

SI LO ESTAN ESCUCHANDO-dijo el Prof. Clapp.

Alumnos quiero que cada uno este con su grupo.-dijo el director.

En eso mis amigas se despidieron y se fueron con su grupo y yo en eso vi a Jasper y su grupito y me fui con el.

Me quede un poco distanciada en eso vino una Prof. Nos pregunto si estábamos todos y se fue.

Primer grupo integrado por cullens,hale y swan-vengan acá –dijo el Prof. clapp.

Todos nos fuimos y nos hizo subir a un autobús.

Luego que nuestro autobús se lleno ,arrnko y nos fuimos. Luego iban haciendo bajar Alos grupos en distintos lugares.

Cullen y su grupo se bajan en la próxima parada-nos dijo el señor que estaba organizando

Nosotros ya nos estábamos organizando con las maletas ,paro el colectivo y nos bajamos.

La ultima en bajar fue Alice Cullen con una carpeta y una llave en la mano.

El colectivo arranco y nos dejo en medio de la nada.

Y donde se supone que tenemos que ir-pregunto Emmett

Dijo que mas o menos 20 metro para allá –dijo Alice señalando un camino.

Y nos dio esto dijo mostrando la carpeta-dijo que son tareas para cada pareja –nos dio una a mi asu hermano y otra se quedo ella.

Vamos si queremos llegar hoy-dijo Edward.

Isabella se tropezó varias veces cosa que hizo que me riera muchas veses,la mayoría me miraba mal, pero no me importaba.

Luego de 10 minutos llegamos una cabaña de 2 pisos.

Alice tenia la llave, la abrió y entramos.

Era un bonito lugar, medio chico pero pasable.(N/A Fotos en mi perfil!)

Subimos a las habitaciones Emmett y Alice corrieron.

No es justo yo quería esa-se quejo Emmett

Lo siento ya es mia-le dijo Alice y le cerro la puerta en la cara

Edward agarro la ultima que estaba en el fondo y Emmett la primera haci que me fui con Emmett.

**Disculpen la tardanza pero es que ahora flata poco para que empiezen las clases y no es que aggarro mucho tiempo la compu!!!**

**Le gusto???**

**Un beso koty..**

**Las imágenes de la cabaña estan en mi perfil..**

**Son medio ostentosas pero van bien..**


	5. suposiciones

Nada de esto me pertenece ni Edward ni bella ni Alice ni ningún otro personaje ,solo la trama es mía.

Lean abajo importante:

bella:

con Edward nos estábamos instalando en la habitación.

Estábamos acomodando todas las cosas.

Lugo de una hora y media terminamos de acomodar todo, yo doble toda mi ropa y el hacia lo mismo.

Bajamos y Emmett estaba en la sala, con Jasper.

Y Alice?-le pregunte a Jasper.

Esta redecorando la habitación?-creo que sonó mas que una pregunta que una afirmación-creo….bueno eso es lo que me dijo cuando me echo de ahí.

Te echo de la habitación??-le pregunto Edward alterado.

Si bueno ella me dijo que tenia que redecorar la habitación ya que esta muy blanca-dijo Jasper – y.. me dijo que no me preocupe por mis maletas que ella iba a desempacar.

Eso suena a algo que haría Alice-dije yo.

Ellos se rieron.

En eso vi como Rosalie salía del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y se dirigía hacia arriba, Sin ni siquiera dirigirnos la mirada.

Tengo que averiguar porque no me quiere ,esta bien tal vez no sea hermosa como ella pero no creo que me odie por eso.

Tampoco soy popular como ella..pero ni siquiera me conoce!!

Bueno y no tengo un sequito de huecas atrás Mio ..que me quieren copiar…

Pero Rosalie no e como esas rubias huecas..o copias baratas ella es inteligente aunque no me hable y ella nose lleve bien conmigo

Se que ella no es asi.

Bella , bella ,BELLA!!-me decía Emmett mientras pasaba una mano en frente Mio.

Que quieres –le dije ya que me saco de mis pensamientos.

Hasta que vuelves-me dijo Jasper-te fuiste por un rato.

Mm si ..-le dije todavía medio fuera de la realidad-estaba pensando.

Bueno Alice te esta llamando en su habitación-me dijo Edward

Ahh ok voy a ver que quiere-le dije y me fui a las escaleras.

Subi lentamente para no tropezarme con el escalón.

Cuando llegue vi la habitación.

Guau Alice-la halague-te quedo muy bien

Las camas blancas ahora tenían do sabanas verdes y puso la mesita en la sensación de que es mas grande.

Colgó unos cuadros y tenia unas fotos en sus mesa.

Co el espejo en medio.

Ya vengo me voy al baño-dijo Alice medio apurada mas bien nerviosa.

Y se fue corriendo.

**alice p.o.v**

baje las escaleras ahí estaban Emmett Jasper y Edward hablando de nose que.

Jasper-lo llame el me miro-y Rosalie?

En su habitación-me dijo.

Gracias –dije y me fui corriendo hasta la habitación.

Golpee la puerta y me hablo Rosalie

Rosalie podemos hablar?-le pregunte.

Ella solo asintió.

Me hizo ademán con la mano para que pase.

Puede ser en mi habitación.

Pareció dudar pero solo asintió.

Me siguió a la habitación que solo quedaba un poco mas allá que la de ella.

Ella paso primero ,pero cuando vio que bella estaba sentada en la cama mirando la ventana me miro un poco mal.

Cerre la ventana atrás mio .

Chicas necesito que hablemos – dije aunque las dos me miraban mal-bueno en realidad tienen que hablar ustedes y solucionar la rivalidad, es para eso que hicieron este campamento.

Suspire.

Rosalie te puedes sentar en la cama-le pregunte ella solo se sentó.

Esto seria una charla de chicas.

**E&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&B****…**

**Bueno primero gracias a los reviens.**

**Segundo espero no decepcionar a nadie con esta historia!!**

Tercero esta historia a sido nominada para las arcadas de oro..ósea para la peor historia.

Eso me hizo sentir un poco mal , porque yo no escribo para que nominen mi historia a la peor historia, escribo por diversión y porque es algo que me gusta hacer!

Si tienen algun comentario que hacer o algo que me quieran decir de la historia les invito a dejarme un reviens espero sugerencias .

Un besotte!!

Koty!

Dejen comenterios!

el proximo capi se llamara charla de chicas!


	6. charla de chicas y reconciliacion

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo juego con los personajes por diversión!

Quiero aclarar tres cositas que aclarar:

*Rosalie y Jasper entraron al instituto hace 2 meses.

*ellos estaban en un internado en Londres.

*los padres de ellos se conocen con los otros ya que siempre vivieron en Jasper y Rosalie no Vivian en forks.

B&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&E..

Rosalie p.o.v.

Cuando Alice dijo podemos hablar yo pensé que significaba ella y yo no,isabella ,ella y yo.

Rosalie te puedes sentar en la cama-me pregunto Alice, yo solo asentí.

Bueno chicas, yo las reuní acá para hablar ya que sabemos que entre ustedes hay diferencias-dijo Alice seria -este "proyecto" es para entendernos mejor a si que por favor colaboren.

Woo nunca vi. a esta chica hablar así.

Bueno empecemos –dijo ya mas calmada – bella porque no te llevas bien con Rosalie?

Alice tu sabes muy bien que yo no tengo nada en contra de Rosalie –dijo Isabella tranquila.

Rosalie?pregunto Alice.

Suspire.

Bueno , nose por donde empezar-dije nose pero tenia ganas de aclarar todo – cuando entre en el instituto , vi a un chico que me llamo la atención ,el estaba en mi clase de filosofía, luego averigüe que se llama Emmett McCartney y era el novio de bella.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos.

Espera, espera – me dijo bella acá hay un malentendido-me dijo medio histérica –primero yo no soy la novia de Emmett ,el es mi hermano y segundo el apellido de Emmett swan.

No puedo creer ellos eran hermanos?

Pero el en mi clase no tenia ese apellido además yo veía como te abrasaba o te agarraba de la mano-dijo muy confundida.

Ah,ya lo entiendo-dijo Alice.

Bella te acuerdas cuando Charlie le dijo a Emmett que se pusiera el apellido de René cuando te inscribiste en el instituto y que si un chico llegaba a molestar a bella y te hagas pasar como su novio,e incluso si fuera necesario te besara.

Isabella hizo cara de asco.

Claro, y cuando me agarraba de la mano era para espantar ala garrapata de mike, el pienza que Emmett y yo somos novios-ellas se rieron ante ese comentario.

Mike? Mike newton?-pregunte

Si ese mismo ,quiere salir con bella desde que entro en el instituto.

Las tres hicimos muecas de asco ,nos miramos y reímos.

Isabella, perdóname enserio yo no sabia , estaba celosa además las chicas me dijeron que eras una golfa y que engañabas a Emmett-le dije muy apenada.

Primero Rosalie ,dime bella , Isabella queda muy formal ,y segundo quien te dijo eso de mi?-dijo con horror fingido.

Tanya y Irina Denali- le dije mas bien escupí sus nombres –ellas me dijieron que tu y Alice eran unas golfas.

Bella y Alice se miraron y se rieron.

Tanya y Irina, nos odian- me dijo Alice conteniendo una carcajada – puede ser que sea por que bella y yo le dijimos unas cuantas cositas cuando nos empujaron en 2ºaño, porque andaban detrás de nuestros hermanos.

Ellas y sus hermanos son..?-le pregunte confundida

NO!- grito Alice- gracias al cielo no!,digamos que Irina esta loca por Emmett y tanya tiene un club de fans de Edward!.

Y que les dijeron para que las odien?-le pregunte yo.

* Flash back*

Con bella íbamos apuradas ya que llegábamos tarde a la clase de lengua, nos cruzamos

Con nuestros hermanos ,pero ellos no corrían porque llegaban tarde sino porque sus admiradoras venían detrás de ellas ,entonces bella y yo nos pusimos en su camino para que perdieran a nuestros hermanos.

Hay córranse- chillo Irina

SI! Muévanse de nuestro camino-le siguió la otra.

Bella, como te decia,me divertí mucho ese día-dije yo simulando no haber escuchado a las taradas.

QUE NO NOS ESCUCHASTE O ESTAS SORDA-me grito tanya ,ah no como se atreve a gritarme así.

Para que quieren que nos corramos, para salir corriendo detrás de nuestros hermanos-le dije a las dos – AH POBRES, ELLOS N0 SALDRIAN CON USTEDES NI QUE FUERAN LAS ULTIMAS CHICAS DEL PLANETA.

BUENO Y SI FUERA ASI NOSOTRAS NO LO PERMITIRIAMOS – dijo bella ya enojada – USTEDES NO SERAN NUESTRAS CUÑADAS NUNCA.

Cuando terminamos de gritar no nos dimos cuenta que los del club de futbol y las porristas nos estaban mirando y riéndose de tanya y Irina.

*Fin de flash back*

Bueno ellas nos miraron con odia y salieron corriendo , no sin antes decirnos.

Nos la pagaran-me dijo bella.

Eso les dijeron?-le pregunte-Woo yo quería ver la cara de esas dos.

Bueno se las tenían merecido-dijo Alice.

Ellas fueron la que me dijeron que bella y Emmett eran novios-les conté yo.

Que desgraciadas –murmuro bella-ellas sabían perfectamente que éramos hermanos!

Rosalie te ayudaremos con Emmett –me dijo Alice sonriente.

Bueno, pero yo te ayudare con Jasper-le dije yo triunfante, ya que su cara era un poema.

Que? pero si Jasper y yo no..-empezó a decir nerviosa.

Hay Alice , ya di la verdad yo también me di cuenta como lo miras –siguió bella .

Bueno , me parece un chico lindo, caballeroso, tierno y me gusta-dijo esto ultimo en susurro pero bella y yo escuchamos.

Bueno ya que estamos confesando- dijo Alice- bella sabes que te ayudare con Edward.

Bella se puso roja como un tomate.

Bueno esta será nuestra misión volverlos locos, hasta que nos supliquen que salgamos con ellos-dije yo.

Sonreímos y nos abrasamos.

Encontré a mis verdaderas amigas – pensé.

**hola!!chicas!!**

**Bueno espero que les guste este capirulo!!**

**Es lo mas largo que lo pude hacer!**

**El proximo capi se llamara verdar o reto!**

Gracias por sus rewins

Les dejo me voii a actualizar apuesta y perdicion!!

Un beso..

Tardare en actualizar ya que mañana empiezan las clases!


	7. verdad o reto ?

Nada de esto me pertenece..

Que cambie la personalidad de algunos personajes, no quiere decir que crean que sean entupidos , o no me gusten!

__________

p.o.v bella!

Luego de la charla con las chicas bajamos

Cada chico estaba en su mundo..Jasper Leia un libro , Emmett estaba con una Nintendo , y Edward con el i Pod!

Esperen no dijeron que nose podía traer ni celulares ni nada? – pregunte yo.

Si, pero no me digas que les hiciste caso? – pregunto Emmett , sin Scar la vista del jueguito.

No, pero al menos lo escondía – dije despreocupada.

Oigan que vamos a comer – pregunto cuando no Emmett!

Edward se había sacado un auricular para escuchar la conversación.

Yo cocinare – dijo Alice sonriendo.

NO!! – gritamos Emmett ,Edward y yo al unísono, Jasper y Rosalie nos miraban divertidos y Alice fingía indignación.

No es por nada Alice, pero creo que mama se enojo un poco cuando quemaste su delantal –dijo Edward escondiendo una sonrisa.

Que cocine bella ella cocina bien – dijo Emmett.

Si – dijeron todos me nos Rosalie ya que ella nunca probo mi comida.

Si , muy bien gracias por preguntarme – dije yo sarcásticamente.

Ellos rieron.

…..

Luego de un rato me fui a ver que había en la cocina , había ingredientes para espaguetis con salsa roja , luego de dos horas en la cocina echándole a Emmett para que nose acercara a comer, todo estaba listo los chicos se encargaron de poner la mesa y las chicas me ayudaban a servir.

Estu esta mu bueno – dijo Emmett con la boca llena

Mmj. – dijeron los demás.

Las tareas de limpiar los platos , nos turnamos, Jasper y Edward , juntaron los platos, Emmett y yo lavábamos limpiamos el piso ya que hicimos un enchastre y Rosalie y Jasper secaban.

Juguemos a algo – dijo Alice , luego de estar un rato sentados haciendo nada.

A que? - pregunto Edward

Verdad o reto!-chillo emocionada.

YO JUEGO! Grito Emmett

Ouch- se quejo, ya que ligo un manotazo departe mía.

No grites – le dije.

Bueno vamos a jugar – dijo Alice , ella siempre hiperactiva.

OK – dijeron todos sabiendo que a Alice no puedes decirle que no, yo solo suspire.

Yo comienzo, Yo comienzo, Yo comienzo – decía Alice dando saltitos

OK Alice pero quédate quieta – le dijo Edward tapándose la cara con las manos.

Jasper verdad o reto?- pregunto la morena al rubio

Verdad –dijo el muy tranquilo – no tengo nada que esconder.

Ese día que entraste en el curso de historia María te estaba coqueteando? Cuando tu le dijiste al profesor que solo te estaba preguntado algo que no entendía – dijo la pixie tan rápido que casi nose le entendió.

Si, estaba coqueteando conmigo – dijo el con un tono de vergüenza.

Emmett verdad o reto – pregunto el rubio al grandote, Emmett sonrío de oreja a oreja.

Reto – dijo el grandote con aire agrandado.

Te reto a que le hagas u baile exótico a Rosalie.

¿Qué? – dijeron los dos.

Bueno si no quieres hacerlo , creo que se que prueba será mejor – amenazo Jasper

Emmett se paro ,se acerco a Rosalie que estaba en un sillón individual y empezó a bailar todos mirábamos la escena con diversión, la cara de Rosalie no tenia precio aunque nos mandaba miradas asesinas, Emmett se fregaba por ella este solo sonreía, luego Emmett se sentó en su lugar y seguimos con el juego.

Yo me carcajeaba en mi lugar, todos estaban en silencio Emmett me miraba con maldad

OH no este se vengara – fue lo que pensé.

Bella verdad o reto? – me pregunto mi hermanote

Si elegía reto dios sabe que me haría hacer, en cambio verdad no tengo nada que esconder.

Verdad – le dije medio insegura.

Te gusta alguien? – me pregunto Emmett , mirándome con maldad.

Si – le dije , de nada me servia mentir, ya que siempre me descubren.

Quien? –me pregunto , la curiosidad mata.

Ahí me puse nerviosa.

No, no, solo una pregunta – dijo Alice salvándome , gracias Alice Cullen! Tenia que tratar de que nadie eligiera a Emmett ,Rosalie y alce me entendieron.

Rosalie verdad o reto?- le pregunte medio desconfiada.

Verdad – dijo ella sin dudarlo.

Eres virgen? – le pregunte, mi cara seguro estaba con varias tonalidades de rojo en cambio ella estaba muy bien.

Si- dijo ella tranquila , no me sorprendió su respuesta ya que sabia que no era como Tanya ni Irina.

Edward verdad o reto? – pregunto rose a mi ángel personal.

Verdad – dijo el sin darle importancia.

Te masturbaste algunas vez? – dios Mio esta chica no tiene vergüenza.

La cara de Edward era un poema

Si , pero quien no lo a hecho – Alice lo miro mal – me refiero a los hombres

Emmett verdad o reto? – pregunto Edward

Verdad – dijo el grandote.

Usas esteroides? – Edward pregunto riéndose y todos reímos al ver la cara de Emmett.

Claro que no!-dijo mostrando sus músculos y haciendo cara de indignación.

Bella verdad o reto? – y seguimos con esto , no me estoy por arriesgar.

Reto – le dije decidida.

mmm...-Emmett puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla haciendo que estaba pensando.

Te reto a que salgas mañana a caminar una hora por el bosque –me dijo el muy desgraciado.

Que?- dije enojada – sabes que no puedo caminar en una superficie plana sin tropezarme , me voy a matar.

Ah claro , las mujeres no sirven para eso – dijo Emmett machista.

Mañana una hora en el bosque – dijo rose – yo la acompañare y te demostrare que no solo los hombres sirven para eso.

Yo también voy – dijo Alice uniéndose a la conversación.

Trato – dijo Emmett .

Dimos por terminado el juego eran las 21:30 , decidimos que íbamos a cenar lo mismo que al medio día solo que lo calentaremos, la cena paso en silencio , ya que todos nos mirábamos, estábamos muy cansados ya que ese día nos habíamos levantado temprano, Alice nos dijo que vayamos a su pieza a dormir así que juntamos las cama y nos acostamos a dormir las tres , Jasper estaba en mi habitación con Edward.

Recién paso un día , solo faltan 9 que puede pasar?

**Revien?**

**Que les parecio??**

**Kaamy – una de las ideas que me diste la usare en el proximo capi!!gracias por la idea!!**

**Mil gracias por los reviens!!**

**Si llegamos a los 50! Actualizo mas rapido!!!**

**Plis!!!**

**Comenten!!**

**Koty!!**


	8. cumpliendo el reto y conociendo amigos

Nada de esto me pertenece blablabla!

Me imagino que no habrán entendido porque las chicas se Irán a caminar pero en este capi ya entenderan

Bella p.o.v

Estaba muy cerca de besar a Edward..una parte de mi me decía bella lo vas a besar..y yo sonreía satisfecha..

Edward se acerco mas ami y nuestros labios casi se rozaban y de pronto Edward cambio de pelo se puso negro y mirando a ambas direcciones, sus ojos seguían del mismo color, pero su cara era mas parecía a un duende.

Bella,bella,bella – despierta me decía la voz que ahora parecía chillona.

BELLA! – me dijo Alice

Em.. – dije media dormida todavía ,cuando abrí los ojos la luz me cegó así que los cerré rápidamente.

Edward, kiss me – se burlo rose ,y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo ,hable en sueños! claro olvide de decirle a rose , Alice ya lo sabia pero es la primera vez que duermo cerca de Rosalie.

Me tape la cara con la almohada ,seguro estaba mas roja que un tomate.

No tengas vergüenza bella , ya estoy acostumbrada , ya que Jasper hace lo mismo – me tranquilizo Rosalie

Ehhhhhhhh! – grito Alice – Jasper habla en sueños?

Shhh – silencio rose – me matara si se entera que les conté!

OH – comprendió Alice – dijo algo de mi?

mm... nose Alice solo lo escuche una vez y dijo algo sobre mi hadita – dijo Rosalie , Alice y yo nos miramos y nos reímos , Rosalie no entendía nada – me van a contar el chiste o que?

Veras Rose , Jasper tiene una muñequita de porcelana que es una hada , con bella descubrimos que la miraba a escondidas y que la tenia en su bolsillo , Alice le amenazo que sino se iba de compras con nosotras su hadita iba a desaparecer y creemos que fue el dia que vos le escuchaste decir – explique yo.

Rose puso cara de maldad – ya se como molestarlo!

Bueno chicas vamos cambiarnos y después desayunaremos y le demostraremos a los hombres que las mujeres también podemos ser rudas – dijo alice en modo de discurso , Rosalie y yo reímos ante el discursito de Alice.

Alice se fue a buscar algo en su maleta , y luego vino con dos bolsas en la mano.

Ponte esto me dio una de las bolsas abrí y tenia una calza negra larga y una remera Adidas gris y me paso una caja que contenían unas converse gris – alice exageras – le reproche

Nada de eso bella , siempre hay que venir preparada ¿ rose cariño tu trajiste ropa deportiva? Porque me sobra una..

Claro que traje , no vendría en medio del bosque sin un conjunto de gimnasia – dijo rose

Rose tenia una calza rosada con una remera parecida ala mía pero en blanca y una converse blancas, y Alice tenia la calza celeste una remera negra y las converse negras .

Cuando a comidamos todas las cosas bajamos a desayunar , los chicos estaban en el baño, nos hicimos unos cafés con leche y prepare unas tostadas ,Alice nose de donde saco el café y el dulce de leche, capas tenia una alacena en su bolso y eso es algo que no dudo mucho.

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN – grito Emmett – ESAS NO SON VESTIMENTAS PARA SALIR A CAMINAR

Hay Emmett exageras – le dijo Alice

TU duendecillo te callas y te vas a cambiar – amenazo Edward – esa calza no deja nada a la imaginación

Rosalie tu también , se van a caminar no a un desfile de moda – siguió Jasper

Lo lamento – dijo Alice cruzada de brazos – yo no me voy a ir a cambiar

Yo menos – siguió Rosalie

Ni yo – dije .

Bueno ya son las 10 vamos chicas –dijo Rosalie

Alas 11 venimos – dije yo.

Alice se dio vuelta y les tiro un beso , eso hizo enojar mucho mas a los chicos.

Salimos y nos fuimos por un caminito que esta marcado , pasada la media hora caminando escuchamos un ruido

Escucharon eso? – pregunte

Si , es como un motor – me dijo Rosalie

Si , puede haber una carretera cerca capas – dijo Alice

Si , lo mas seguro – dije yo

Pero yo escucho como si se acerca – insistió Rosalie , era verdad

Si tienes razón – concordó Alice.

A lo lejos se veía como venían 3 motos, rápidamente se acercaban y pararon a nuestro lado, eran chicos morenos bastantes lindos ,tenían las motos negras, roja y azul.

El que tenia la moto roja se acerco a mi – hola , me llamo Jacob Black y tu? – me sonrío

Le devolví la sonrisa – bella , bella swan

Todos nos presentamos , a Alice le cayo bien Seth y a Rosalie paúl, conversamos un rato , tienen 17 años viven en la reserva quileute, trabajan en una delivery por eso tienen las motos , para repartir la comida , son unos chicos muy simpáticos.

Bueno chicas les alcanzamos a algún lugar? – nos preguntaron os chicos

Siii – dijo Alice – ahí una cabaña derecho por aquí, es que estamos en un proyecto del colegio , les agradeceríamos si nos llevan de vuelta.

Las chicas nos subimos cada una con un chico y nos llevaron , pero lo que vi no me gusto nada , afuera estaban los chicos esperándonos con unas caras nada buenas y lo único que me vino a la cabeza fu : problemas….

**E&BA&JE&RE&BA&JE&RE&BA&JE&RE&BA&JR&E**

**Hola**!chicas tanto tiempo!** Discúlpenme x actualizar recién pero el colegio me tiene al 100%**

**Ademas 0 inspiracion!**

**Me falta solo un capitulo para terminar apuesta y perdiciionn y nadaaa… nose como voii a terminar asi que pido tiempo **

**Gracias chicas por su apoyo , eatabes voii a tratar de actualizar ,mas rapido0!**

**Plis rewiens!**

**Gracias x todo**

**Um beso0!**

**Kootidecullen**


	9. importante

Importante…

Hola chicas!bueno les traigo una buena noticia:

http : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 0 7 1 5 6 9/ 1/ aquí esta la historia proyecto comunicación mejorada…

gracias a mi beta kamy que me esta ayudando a mejorarlo, bueno espero que me dejen muchos reviews,gracias por todo su apoyo.

Besos

Kotydecullen


End file.
